Blog użytkownika:Fixia08/Jestem tu
Rozdział 1 "piastki chemiczne ➡Cześć! To moje pierwsze opowiadanie na tej wiki i w sumie prawie w całym życiu! No dobra… pisałam może parę w szkole, ale to co innego. Prawie nigdy nic nie pisałam więc nie miałam z tym wcześniej zbytnio do czynienia. Ale mam nadzieje że wam się spodoba! Od razu mówię że jeśli ktoś nie akceptuje zjadania przecinków i błędów ortograficznych to nie jest to opowiadanie dla niego XD. Żeby nie było że nie ostrzegałam!^^⬅ (Perspektywa Marinette) -Marinette obudź się!- krzyknęła Tikki prosto do mojego ucha. -Co? Gdzie? Jak? -Zaraz spóźnisz się do szkoły!- upomniało mnie małe stworzonko. - O nie, masz rację! Muszę się pospieszyć! Czemu nie obudziłaś mnie wcześniej?- spytałam. -Przecież próbowałam! Nawet się zastanawiałam czy nie zacząć wrzeszczeć do uca jeszcze głośnej!!! W szkole Lekcje przebiegły spokojnie. Jak zawsze gadałam jak nakręcona Aly (i tu się pojawia problem. Zawsze pisze inaczej to imię ale wiecie o kogo mi chodzi nie? XD) o tym jak Adrien jest wspaniały, Chloé (będę to imię pisać jako Chloe bo jestem leniem i nie chce mi się pisać “é” XDD) jak zawsze przystawiała się do zielonookiego blondyna, nauczyciele jak zawsze zadawali masę zadań domowych. Dzień jak co dzień. Na lekcji chemii nauczycielka była mocno wkurzona. Nie dość że widać było jej zdenerwowanie z odległości kilometra, Chloe oczywiście musiała ją jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować (jeśli to jest możliwe). Blondynka cały czas wypytywała po co jej jest ta cała chemia i czy to jej się kiedykolwiek jeszcze przyda w przyszłości. -Ale kiedy już zostanę burmistrzynią miasta to raczej nie będę używać tych wszystkich piastków chemicznych.- Powiedziała zadowolona z siebie córka burmistrza. -PIERWIASTKÓW chemicznych Chloe, PIERWIASTKÓW!- powiedziałam i przywitałam swoją rękę z twarzą. -Wszystko jedno! I tak największą chemię wyczuwam między nami Adrienku. Czyż nie? -Chloe!!! Tego już za wiele! Albo się uspokoisz albo masz poważne kłopoty!-Krzyknęła nauczycielka. -Coś wątpię... wie pani kim jest mój tatuś prawda? W każdej chwili może panią zwolnić. -Egrrr... dobrze skończmy tą głupią gadkę. Więc dziś nie ma zadania ale... Chloe skoro tak cię ciekawi po co ci w przyszłości chemia, przygotujesz mi na jutro pięciostronną prezentacje na ten temat. - Że co proszę? Pani nie ma prawa! -Ależ mam prawo. -To jest... to ... jest skandaliczne! Wszystko to opowiem tatusiowi! Następnego dnia w szkole (Perspektywa Adriena) Stałem z Nino przed szkołą gdy zobaczyliśmy jak nasza nauczycielka chemii wychodzi zdenerwowana z budynku Czyżby Chloe nagadała coś "tatusiowi" i on zwolnił nauczycielkę? Mam nadzieję że nie biedzie ona kolejną ofiarą akumy. Później (Marinette) Był już prawie koniec lekcji gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyk. Nauczycielka od razu kazała nam się ewakuować. Poszłam w jakieś ustronie miejsce i zmieniłam się w biedronkę. Wyszłam z budynku i od razu pobiegłam na miejsce zdarzenia. Usłyszałam nagle czyjś głos za sobą i od razu się odwróciłam. -No hej kropeczko- powiedział Czarny Kot uśmiechając się zadziornie. Wie że nie lubię jak tak na mnie mówi. -Witaj Kocie. Więc kto jest pod władzą akumy?- zapytałam -Chyba nauczycielka od chemii. Wylali ją z pracy i się załamała.- oczywiście wiedziałam doskonale o kim mówi nie trudno się było tego spodziewać. Prędzej czy później tak by się stało. - No to do dzieła- powiedziałam i ruszyłam w stronę wielkiej szklanej fiolki której używamy na lekcjach chemii. -Ale wielka ta fiolka! Ciekawe co ma zamiar z nią zrobić.- powiedziałam. -Chce zrobić w niej kwas w którym utopi Chloe- ech… tego też się mogłam spodziewać. -Coś jeszcze może nam zrobić?- spytałam -Tak. Gdy trafi cie promieniem z tej... tego... patyka? Zamknie cię w mniejszej fiolce.- -No to użyje szczęśliwego trafu- stwierdziłam. -Szczęśliwy traf! Co to? Wiadro? W czym to ma mi niby pomóc?- rozglądnęłam się i już po chwili wiedziałam co mam robić. -Kocie! Odwróć jej uwagę a ja zajmę się resztą -Dla ciebie wszystko My Lady- kiciuś zaczął walczyć z fioletowłosą a ja wykorzystałam ten moment i założyłam jej na głowę wiadro. Ona zaczęła się miotać a ja szybko zabrałam jej jej... patyk. (pa pa miły motylku itp) Gdy już skończyłam swoją pracę chciałam podejść do Czarnego Kota, ale coś mi przeszkodziło. Poczułam okropny ból głowy, i zaczęło mi się robić ciemno przed oczami. Usłyszałam tylko “Biedronko” i cisza. Zupełna cisza. Taaaa wiem że na razie jest troszeczkę słabo ale akcja się rozkręci! Obiecuje ;D Rozdział 2 "nie wierze!" ➡Cześć! Przepraszam że taki krótki rozdzialik ale nie miałam weny. Miłego czytania!⬅ Usłyszałam tylko “Biedronko!” i cisza. Zupełna cisza. (Czarny Kot) Biedronka miała właśnie do mnie podejść lecz coś ją zatrzymało. Była to piłka. Piłka do nogi. Uderzyła Moją Biedronkę w głowę. W tej chwili się przeraziłem. Jedyne co udało mi się wydusić to “Biedronko!” podbiegłem do niej i ułożyłem jej głowę na swoich kolanach. A co jak się nie obudzi? A co jeśli zostanę sam? (Perspektywa Marinette) Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam światło, rażące moje oczy. Dostrzegłam również czarnego kota. Gdy zobaczył że się obudziłam przytulił mnie mocno. Poczułam ciepło. I to nie było z tego względu że było około 30 stopni. To było inne ciepło. Takie które czułam w obecności Adriena. Gdy kotek się ode mnie odkleił straciłam to przyjemne uczucie. Chciałam spróbowałam wstać, ale mi się to nie udało. Upadłam w ramiona Kota (Och!) - Strasznie boli.- syknęłam z bólu łapiąc sie za głowę. Gdy popatrzyłam na rękę którą wplotłam we włosy, zobaczyłam czerwień. Ale to nie był kostium. Była to krew. - Eee... mam cię zabrać do szpitala... mistrza fu... weterynarza... -Zabierz mnie do mojego domu. Mieszkam tu, za rogiem -dobrze. Zaraz tam będziemy. -Który to blok?- spytał kot rozglądając się dokoła. -To tutaj. Ta Piekarnia. -To nie możliwe...- wyszeptał prawie nie słyszalnym głosem. - Co niemożliwe?-Zapytałam pół przytomna. -Nic, nic...- powiedział i ruszył w stronę piekarni (Czarny Kot) Nie wierze że biedronka to Marinette! To znaczy jeszcze się nie przemieniła ale skoro kazała przyprowadzić się do tego domu, to znaczy ze to raczej jej dom (mądry kotek XD) Położyłem ją na łóżku a wtedy ona się przemieniła. To naprawdę była Marinette! Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?( no właśnie?) Miałem ją na wyciągnięcie ręki! Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem że biedronko-podobne Kwami mówi coś do mnie. -Dziękuję ci za pomoc. Jestem Tikki, Kwami biedronki jak już pewnie zauważyłeś.-powiedziała wzdychając ciężko. -Tak... i nie ma za co. Zrobił bym dla niej wszystko. -Nie chce się wtrącać w rozmowę ale jak by przed chwilą wielka piłka zmiażdżyła mi głowę... (trafne spostrzeżenie) i przydało by się ją opatrzyć czy coś...- powiedziała przeciągając słowa Marinette. -Nie do końca zmiażdżyła… tylko cię trochę poturbowała-Stwierdziła kwami z miną "mam rację i nie wasz się twierdzić inaczej" -Lekko? Krew mi leci! -no to gdzie masz apteczkę czy coś takiego? - zapytałem Mari, lecz odpowiedziała mi za nią Tikki. -Ja zaraz przyniosę!- powiedziała i od razu zniknęła No! To 2 rozdział mamy za sobą! Rozdział 3 "ja... dziękuję" ➡No hejka! Rozdział 3! Świat się cieszy ^^⬅ -A gdzie masz apteczkę czy coś takiego?- zapytałem Mari, lecz odpowiedziała mi za nią Tikki. -Ja zaraz przyniosę!- powiedziała i od razu zniknęła. Spojrzałem na Mari. Była tak wyczerpana że prawie spała lecz starała się by jej powieki się do siebie nie kleiły. Nie zbyt jej to wyszło ponieważ chwile po tym spała jak zabita. Wyglądała tak uroczo i niewinnie. Gdy pojawiła się Tikki przyłożyłem sobie palec do ust na znak że dziewczyna zasnęła. Stworzonko zrozumiało przekaz i podało mi cicho apteczkę. Opatrzyłem rane dziewczyny i zdziwiłem się że się nie obudziła! Może to i dobrze… bo to ją pewnie mniej bolało niż jak by była przytomna. Pomyślałem że powinienem już iść. Podniosłem się z łóżka przy którym klęczałem (Aaamen!) i gdy miałem już wychodzić usłyszałem zmęczony dziewczęcy głos. -Czarny Kocie... ja... dziękuję. -Nie ma za co My Lady.-powiedziałem i wyskoczyłem przez okno. (Samobójca!!!) W domu Adriena -Plagg jak mogłem być taki ślepy? (Też zadaje sobie to pytanie)-zapytałem swoje kwami. -No właśnie nie wiem! Przecież to widać na odległość... -Chwila... czyli ty wiedziałeś o tym że Marinette to biedronka?!-zapytałem -No... ta... ale nie chciałem ci mówić bo ty nie chciałeś wiedzieć. -chciałem! To znaczy nie... zresztą nie ważne. Teraz musimy iść spać żeby nie zaspać jutro do szkoły. -Świetny pomysł!-krzyknął Plagg kładąc się na poduszce. W szkole (Marinette) Nie było mnie tylko jeden dzień w szkole bo mama i tata dowiedzieli się o tym następnego dnia. Poszliśmy do lekarza i który stwierdził, że jest to nic poważnego tylko będę mieć lekkiego guza i że mogę iść następnego dnia do szkoły. Dzień później szłam już jak zwykle do więzienia (szkoły) Na szczęście się nie spóźniłam. Zobaczyłam Alye stojącą przy szkole i rozmawiającą z Nino. Podeszłam do nich i na powitanie przytuliłam (Nino XD) Alye. Alya oczywiście pytała co się stało z moją głową i bla bla bla. W sumie nie wiem z kąt to wiedziała ale nie wnikam. Chwilę tak rozmawialiśmy. Nagle z nikąd pojawił się Adrien. On również wiedział o mojej głowie. Odpowiedziałam mu nawet nie jąkając się! Może to zasługa tego że z moich ścian zniknęły wszystkie zdjęcia Adriena. Nie dla tego że go nie kocham, broń boże! Tylko stwierdziłam że zdejmę je żeby nie było już takich sytuacji kiedy ktoś do mnie przychodzi a ja mam na ścianie mnóstwo zdjęć modela. Na szczęście gdy czarny kot był u mnie już tych zdjęć nie było. Lekcje minęły spokojnie. Poza tym że każdy pytał co mi się stało. Ja nie wiem z kąt oni to wiedzą? Może Alya im powiedziała… w sumie wszystkim nakłamałam to samo kłamstwo które wymyślałam w drodze do domu od lekarza. Brzmiało ono tak że wywróciłam się na schodach i uderzyłam głową o poręcz. I nareszcie koniec lekcji. Już nie mogłam się doczekać! Miałam tak ogromną wenę i przepiękny pomysł na sukienkę. Na lekcji wolałam nie szkicować bo nauczycielka dałaby mi uwagę. Gdy wróciłam do domu od razu zaczęłam szkicować. Nagle poczułam czyjąś dłoń na mojej talii... He he ciekawe kto to? XD I jak się podoba? Wiem że troche krótki ale chyba się nie gniewcie nie? ^^ Rozdział 4 "i jak?" ➡Heloł its mi! I oto nowy rozdział⬅ (Marinette) Gdy wróciłam do domu od razu zaczęłam szkicować. Nagle poczułam czyjąś dłoń na mojej talii. -Witaj my lady-powiedział czarny kot odwracając mnie w swoją stronę i robiąc ten swój flirciarski uśmieszek. -kocie. To że wiesz gdzie mieszkam nie znaczy że możesz mnie nachodzić- powiedziałam z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. -A jak tam Twoja głowa- zboczył (co za zboczuch xd) z tematu -Aaaa... jakoś żyje. Tylko trudno było nakłamać klasie jakieś sensowne kłamstwo... ale mi się udało. A tak wo gule po co przyszedłeś? -a nie można już odwiedzić swojej księżniczki?- powiedział i uśmiechnął się a ja wywróciłam oczmi i odwzajemniłam uśmiech. (co wszyscy się tak uśmiechają xd) odeszłam od niego i podeszłam do biurka siadając przy tym na krześle obrotowym. Zaczęłam szkicować. Kot podszedł do mnie i zaglądną mi przez ramię. -Co tam szkicujesz? -sukienkę. Mam wenę i Musze ją wykorzystać. -Mhm... czyli mam sobie pójść?- zapytał ze spuszczoną głową. -Nie, nie! Możesz zostać. Mi to nie przeszkadza tylko czy tobie się nie będzie nudzić?-zapytałam zerkając na niego -Nie, nie będzie-powiedział i usiadł na łóżku. W tym samym momencie znikąd pojawiła się Tikki. -cześć Czarny Kocie!- powiedziała machając mu przy tym -Cześć Tikki.- odpowiedział. (Adrien) Mari jest taka niezwykła! Jak ja mogłem nie zauważyć że mam pod nosem tak cudowną dziewczynę? Patrzyłem na nią przez cały czas gdy rysował coś w swoim zeszycie. Co jakiś czas gryzła ołówek (om nomnom) i miała minę typu "co by tu jeszcze zrobić?" Nie ukrywam wyglądała naprawdę uroczo i zabawnie. -Skończyłam!- krzyknęła podnosząc notes przed swoją głowę. -Pokaż-powiedziałem a dziewczyna podała mi notes. -I jak?-zapytała -Marinette. To jest... to... prze... przepiękne. Na prawdę! To jest świetne! masz wielki talent! -dziękuję- powiedziała rumieniąc się. - Jest już późno. Chyba musze już iść. Przepraszam że tak nagle- powiedziałem oddając notes dziewczynie. -Nic nie szkodzi! To... do zobaczenia...-pożegnała się wstawając przy tym z krzesła -Do zobaczenia Marinette, do zobaczenia Tikki.-powiedziałem i wyskoczyłem przez okno ( I belive I can fly!!!) Skakałem tak po budynkach i rozmyślałem nad moją ukochaną. Gdy dotarłem do domu od razu się odmieniłem i zasnąłem. Tadaaam! I to tyle na dziś. W następnym rozdziale będzie nowy chłopak w szkole ale nie będzie on miał miraculum. Takie SPOJLERY! XDDD Ale to dopiero w 5 rozdziale! Papa!^^ Rozdział 5 "nowy" ➡Joł! Rozdział jednak dodaje dzisiaj xd Miłego czytania!⬅ (Adrien) Obudziłem się jęk zawsze wcześniej. Odprawie poranną rutynę i poszedłem do szkoły. Przed nią zobaczyłem Alye, Nino i Marinette. Podszedłem do nich i zacząłem rozmowę -Hej!-Przywitałem się -Cześć!- powiedzieli chórkiem -Wiecie że mamy mieć nowego ucznia w klasie? Podobno wywalili go z tamtej szkoły.-Alya chwaliła się informacjami -Mam nadzieje że będzie normalny-stwierdziła Marinette po czym dodała- Chodźmy już do klasy. -Dzieci. Przywitajcie nowego ucznia który będzie chodził z wami do klasy.- powiedziała nauczycielka wskazując na chłopaka o ciemno brązowych włosach i równie brązowych oczach. Miał na sobie Jensy i ciemno zieloną bluzkę z jakimś napisem. Na to miał zarzuconą skórzaną kurtkę. Buty były czarne a sylwetkę miał umięśnioną. Widać było że pakuje. Nie byłem tym zbytnio zachwycony. (Heh. Adrianek zazdrosny?) -proszę, usiąść obok Ivana. To ten w trzeciej ławce przy ścianie. ( Ivan siedzi za Marinetti i Alyą)-Wykonał polecenie nauczycielki i usiadł na wskazanym miejscu. Jednak gdy szedł w stronę ławki, zauważyłem, że z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem mrugną okiem do Mar! No nie... teraz to sobie ostro nagrabiłeś facet! (Adrien, spokojnie, oddychaj XD) na szczęście zauważyłem że Mari też nie była z tego gestu zadowolona. Patrzyła na niego wzrokiem identiko jak biedronka na mnie gdy próbuje z nią flirtować. To znaczy jej mina bardziej przypominała "Emm... facet? Dobrze się czujesz?" Co sprawiło że prawie wybuchłem śmiechem. rozdzialik wam się podoba? (Nwm czemu ja ciągle o to pytam Xd) Wiem że krótki ale tak bywa... bark weny itp. Bajo! ^^ (to stanowczo moja ulubiona buźka ^^) Rozdział 6 "Normalnie drugi kot” ➡Cześć! Na prośbę Roxy55 rozdział jest jednak dziś ^^ miłego czytania!⬅ (Marinette) Normalnie drugi Kot! Nie wiem tak do końca czemu się tak wkurzam. On po prostu do mnie mrugnął... a może wpadło mu coś do oka... no nie ważne. Teraz muszę skupić się na lekcji. Po lekcjach Nareszcie. Już koniec lekcji. Miałam właśnie wybierać się do domu kiedy ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Odwróciłam się natychmiastowo i ujrzałam (A teraz przerwa na reklamy XD) tego nowego chłopaka o brązowych oczach. -hej... Marinette tak?- powiedział dalej trzymając mój nadgarstek. -Tak... a czegoś potrzebujesz... -Cyprian -A tak. Więc czy czegoś potrzebujesz Cyprian?- spytałam uwalniając mój nadgarstek z uścisku. -No jeśli mogła byś jutro oprowadzić mnie po szkole i zapoznać z ludźmi z klasy. -No... spoko. Czemu nie? To... jutro na długiej przerwie. Pasuje ci?-zapytałam choć wcale nie miałam ochoty się z nim włuczyć po szkole. Ale w jego oczach było coś czemu nie mogłam odmówić... -Tak pasuje. To do zobaczenia jutro!- powiedział po czym odwrócił się i poszedł w swoją stronę. Ja zrobiłam to samo. Gdy wróciłam do domu od razu poszłam się przebrać gdyż chciałam iść spać trochę wcześniej by znów nie zaspać do szkoły. Wyszłam z łazienki. Miałam na sobie czerwoną luźną bluzkę w czarne kropki oraz czarne krótkie spodenki z zieloną łapką w lewym dolnym rogu. Gdy szłam w stronę łóżka usłyszałam pukanie do okna. Domyśliłam się kto to. W sumie miałam akurat ochotę sobie z kimś pogadać... z kimś kto jest człowiekiem a nie (ufoludkiem!) Kwami. -Witaj My Lady-powiedział kocur szarmancko kłaniając mi się przy tym. Szczerze to było miłe i się troszeczkę zarumieniłam. Ostatnio czuje do kotka coś więcej... ale nie do końca wiem co... (Miłość Mari! Miłość! XD) -Cześć Kocie. Co u ciebie? -Miałem cię spytać i to samo. Wszystko w porządku -U mnie też.-powiedziałam siadając na łóżku. -Ślicznie wyglądasz-Powiedział kot siadając obok mnie. -Ale to jest przecież piżama... -To nie zmienia faktu że wyglądasz ślicznie.- zarumieniłam się prawie niezauważalnie. -Głupi Kot!- odwróciłam jego głowe w drugą stronę by nie widział mojego rumieńca. Rozmawialiśmy tak jeszcze z jakąś godzinę. Ale niestety kot musiał już iść. Nie przypuszczałam że jest takim dobrym słuchaczem. Na prawdę miło mi się z nim rozmawiało. -Do zobaczenia księżniczko. -Do zobaczenia kocurku. Po wyjściu czarnego kota od razu poszłam spać śnił mi się Kot i Adrien. Ach... przesłodziłam trochę nie? Ale słodkości nigdy za wiele <3 I mam dla was takie małe info. Rozdziały będą pojawiały się w wtorki, czwartki i soboty ^^ Rozdział 7 "cześć piękna" ➡Hejcia! Dziś dodaje wyjątkowo wcześnie XD Zapraszam!⬅ (Marinette) Obudziłam się bardzo wcześnie jak na mnie. OByła 7 : 26 a lekcje miałam o 9 : 30 ( też tak chce!) -Tiki przygotujesz mi ubranie?- -Oczywiście!-powiedziała po czym zniknęła w szafie(Narnia!) Ja w tym czasie poszłam się umyć. Gdy wyszłam z łazienki zobaczyłam leżące na łóżku ubranie. Włożyłam je na siebie i zobaczyłam się w lustrze. Miałam na sobie fioletową przechodzącą w szary bluzkę z kwiatowym napisem "love" (��dałem ci kamień z napisem love!��) na to jasno szarą luźną bluzę i krótkie jeensowe spodenki gdyż było ciepło W Szkole Przed szkołą zobaczyłam Alye wiec do niej podeszłam. -wyglądasz ślicznie Marinette! -dziękuję-odpowiedziałam mojej najlepszej przyjaciółce -Adrien na sto procent powie ci to samo-powiedziała Alya półszeptem z uśmieszkiem doświadczonej swatki. Nie zmieniło to faktu że się zarumieniłam. -może dziś po szkole się spotkamy?-zapytała Alya po chwili ciszy. -Wiesz co? Umówiłam się na oprowadzanie po szkole z tym nowym i... dzisiaj raczej nie mogę -Spoczko. Ale... ten nowy nie wydaje ci się jakiś dziwny? -No... troszeczkę tak ale nie ocenia się książki po okładce. -masz rację. Choćmy już pod klasę.-powiedziała Alya idąc w stronę sali a ja poszłam za nią. Po lekcjach (Marinette) Po jekcjach poszłam na miejsce spotkania z Cyprianem. On już tam na mnie czekał. Gdy mnie zobaczył od razu mi pomachał. Podeszłam do niego i się przywitałam. -hej Cyprian -Cześć piękna-(UUUUUU) odpowiedział z zalotnym uśmieszkiem niemalże takim samym jak Kot. -Nie mów tak do mnie ok?-nawet nie wiedziałam co mówię. Odpowiedziałam tak jak odpowiedziała bym kotu(kotowi? Jak to się odmienia?) To znaczy przed tym kiedy zaczęłam lubić go bardziej... nie ważne -No okej... okej. To oprowadzisz mnie po tej szkole?-zapytał dalej z tym uśmiechem. -Tak... choć-odpowiedzialam i poszłam w stronę bramy do szkoły. -No i to chyba wszystko (nie chciało mi się pisać o tym oprowadzaniu Xd) -Dzięki jeszcze raz- podziękował chłopak. -Spoko. To ja już pujdę. Pa-gdy już się odwróciłam i miałam zamiar iść w stronę piekarni Cyprian znów złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Dam Dam Daaaaam! I takim sposobem zakończyłam rozdział! do następnego! Rozdział 8 "Jesteś genialny!" ➡rodzialik na tacy! Macie! Żryjcie XD Czy ktoś to wgl czyta? XD⬅ -To ja już pujdę. Pa-gdy już się odwróciłam i miałam zamiar iść w stronę piekarni Cyprian znów złapał mnie za nadgarstek. -Emm... Mari chcesz iść ze mną jutro do kawiarni za rogiem po lekcjach?-zapytał oczami w stylu manon (co on tak wszystkich naśladuje? Manon, Czarnego kota XD) -Wiesz... raczej po szkole nie mam zbytnio czasu... -Tak wiem. Rozumiem. Jesteś już z kimś umówiona. Szanuje to.-powiedział puszczając moją rękę i spuszczając głowie. O nie nie nie! Czemu on jest jak manon? Takiej twarzy nie da się odmówić! -No dobrze... ale dosłownie na chwile.- nie miałam ochoty się z nim spotkać. -Dziękuję Marinette! Ja musze już iść. Do zobaczenia jutro!-powiedział po czym poszedł a raczej pobiegł w swoją stronę. Nie byłam za bardzo zadowolona z spotkania się z nim jutro ale... ja nie umiem odmawiać okej? Następnego dnia po pekcjach. -Mari! Czemu się zgodziłaś? Teraz musisz się z nim spotkać! A on wydaje mi się podejrzany.-krzyczała Tikki swoim piskliwym głosikiem. -No wiem! Ale... ja nie umiem odmówić takiej błagalnej minie! Poza tym nie wygląda na... groźnego- powiedziałam krzycząc ale nie na Tikki tylko na siebie. -Ech Mari, Mari...-mówiło małe kwami kiwając główką. Nagle usłyszałam ciche pukanie do okna (puk,puk. Kto tam? Czarny Kot XD). Był to oczywiście Czarny Kot. -Witaj My Lady. Jak tam?-powiedział z uśmiechem -Wszystko w porządku... w sumie to nie... nie do końca -A co się stało?-zapytał wyraźnie zmartwiony -No bo taki jeden nowy chłopak z mojej klasy zaprosił mnie do kawiarni. Ja się nie chciałam z nim umawiać ale nie umiem odmawiać takim oczom jakie on wtedy zrobił i się z mim umówiłam choć tego nie chce i mam lekki problem.-powiedziałam na jednym wydechu i spuściłam lekko głowę ku podłodze -No to nie idź na to spotkanie ( mooooondry kotek) -Ale to nie ładnie tak się z kimś umawiać a później tak po prostu nie przyjść. To tchórzosrwo. Poza tym nie będę mogła mu w szkole spojrzeć w oczy.-stwierdziłam jeszcze bardziej spuszczjąc głowę w dół. -No w sumie masz rację... możesz powiedzieć zwyczajnie, że nie możesz zostać na długo bo rodzice się nie zgodzili -... A to nie jest zły pomysł wiesz? Zostane tam na pół godziny a potem pujde do domu pod pretekstem że rodzice nie pozwolili zostać długo! Dzięki Kocie jesteś genialny! (#czarnykotgeniusz) A teraz wyny mi z domu bo za chwilę musze wychodzić -powiedziałam pośpieszając go rękami -No dobra dobra już idę...-wymamrotał z uśmiechem Kot-Do zobaczenia księżniczko.-pożegnał się i wyskoczył przez okno. (zauważyliście że kotek często popełnia samobójstwo? XD) Zostało mi jeszcze przygotowywanie ubrań, makijaż, włosy, prysznic... Aaaaa! Nie wyrobie się! Dobra spokojnie Marinette. Oddychaj -Tikkiii! -Tak Marinette? -Przygotujesz mi ubranie? Prooooszę- i zrobiłam oczka manon -Po pierwsze, te oczka na mnie nie działają ale i tak przygotuje ci ubranie a po drugie jestem ciut głodna. Mogę ciasteczka? -Jasne! Są w szófladce przy biurku -Dzięki! -A ja w tym czasie pujde się umyć. OMG! Nawet nie wiecie jak trudno się pisze z oczami suchym jak safari o 23:24? Wiecie jak trudno? Bardzo! Ale jestem wytrzymała i dałam se rade i się wyrobiłam ^^ I trochę mi smutno że ostatnio nie ma komentarzy ;-; Rozdział 9 "jak tam randka?" ➡przepraszam że w sobotę nie było rozdziału ale nie było mnie w domu. Ale teraz już jestem i życzę wam miłego czytania!⬅ (Marinette) Tikki przygotowała mi cudowne komplecik. Była to niebieska sukienka z białymi dodatkami. Do tego włosy upiente w kok, niebieskie balerinki z białym koronkowym wzorem oraz bronsoletki, biała i błękitna. -Tikki! Wyglądam cudnie! -No wiem. Mam talent -Dziękuję ci bardzo! -Weź jeszcze to-podleciała do mnie i podała mi białą torebkę. -No to teraz mogę iść W kawiarni Gdy weszłam do kawiarni zobaczyłam Cypriana siedzącego przy stoliku wyraźnie podenerwowanego. Co chwila sprawdzał godzinę na zegarku -Już jestem. Czekałeś długo? -Cześć Marinette! Nie nie czekałem długo. Wow. Wyglądasz przepięknie! -Dziękuję /pół godziny pyźniej\ -Słuchaj Cyprian... ja już muszę iść bo rodzice kazali mi wrócić wcześniej żebym pomogła w piekarni. -Ale... nie zostaniesz dłużej? -Nie, nie mogę. Przepraszam- powiedziałam po czym wyszłam pospiesznie z kawiarni. Ufff... udało się. No to teraz do domu. W domu -Puk,puk-Usłyszałam pukanie do okna -otwarte.-powiedziałam nie odwracając wzroku od szkicownika -Cześć Mari. Jak tam "randka"-powiedział specjalnie podkreślając słowo "randka" -po pierwsze to nie była randka a po drugie dobrze. Mam nadzieje tylko że się nie obrazi... -Eee tam nawet jak się obrazi to co? -No wsumie nic *ziew* -Jesteś śpiąca? -Troszeczkę.- wymamrotałam kładąc głowę na biurku a pod głową ręce. (Tak jak to się zazwyczaj robi na lekcji) -Zaniose cie do łóżka -Co? Nie... nie musisz -Za późno- powiedział kot który trzymał mnie już na rękach. Zaniósł mnie do łóżka tak jak powiedział -Dobranoc moja księżniczko- powiedział po czym wyszedł z mojego pokoju. A ja spałam jak zabita i miałam gdzieś to że jeszcze jestem w ubraniu dziennym. Dam daram da! Kunic rozdziału. Trochę nudny wiem, ale nie miałam weny... Rozdział 10 "Czarny Kot?" ➡zapraszam do nowego rozdziału! Na końcu będzie krótkie info więc doczytajcie do końca ^^⬅ (Marinette) Wstałam, ubrałam się, umyłam, zjadłam śniadanie i wyszłam do szkoły. Niby dzień jak codzień. Ale gdy wyszłam z domu pod moimi nogami zaczął plątać się jakiś... kot? Czarny tak dokładniej mówiąc. ( wyobraźcie sobie Adriena w postaci czarnego kota który łazi na czworakach pod domem Mari XD)Był malutki. Wielkości mojej stopy. Nie miał obroży. Kucnęłam przy nim i go pogłaskałam. -Jesteś bezpański? Hmm... poczekaj chwilkę zaraz wrócę- Do rozpoczęcia lekcji zostało jakieś pół godziny więc weszłam z powrotem do domu i poszłam kuchni. Z szafki wyciągnęłam miskę, nalałam do niej mleka i wzięłam z lodówki tuńczyka. Wróciłam do kotka i podałam mu jedzenie. Zjadł wszystko z prędkością światła! Widać, że był bardzo głodny. -O nie! Zostało pięć minut do lekcji! Papa kotku. Może się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczymy- powiedziałam po czym pobiegłam szybko w stronę szkoły. Na szczęście się nie spuźniłam. Lekcje minęły mi bardzo szybko co jest praktycznie nie możliwym zjawiskiem. Jak zawsze Cyprian prubował mnie podrywać i zaprośić gdzieś ale bez skutecznie. On jest strasznie dwulicowy. Najpierw jest bardzo miły i uprzejmy. Puźniej mówi do ciebie "piękna". Potem znów jest opiekuńczy i miły, a jeszcze Puźniej zarywa do ciebie jak byś była jego zabawką. Gdy wracałam do domu i byłam już przy samej klatce schodowej usłyszałam ciche miałczenie. Był to ten sam czarny kotek którego spotkałam rano. Postanowiłam po raz kolejny go nakarmić. Gdy wszystko już spałaszował, poszłam do swojego pokoju. ^Puk,Puk^ usłyszałam pukanie do okna. -Wejdź -Hej Marinette. Mam takie pytanie. Czy on jest twój? Meow. Mieow. Mieow. Podoba się rozdział? Bo mi tak.= ^.^ =. A teraz tak jak mówiłam na początku małe info. Niestety jest to smutne info gdyż rozdziały będą się pojawiać tylko raz w tygodniu ;-; a dokładniej w czwartki. Chyba nie musze tłumaczyć dlaczego... szkoła i te sprawy... ×_× ➡Kukuryku! Nowy rozdział⬅ ^Puk,Puk^ usłyszałam pukanie do okna. -Wejdź -Hej Marinette. Mam takie pytanie. Czy on jest twój?- powiedział czarny kot unosząc czarnego kotka (którego widziała rano i po szkole) niczym ta małapa z różowym tyłkiem z króla lwa (heh) -Emmm... nie a czemu twierdzisz że jest mój? -Bo siedział pod drzwiami twojego domu drapiąc je i głośno miałcząc więc stwierdziłem, że spytam się ciebie czy mnie przypadkiem nie zdradzasz (normalnie "dlaczego ja" albo"ukryta prawda"XD)-powiedzial z uśmiechem -Hahaha bardzo śmieszne (sarkazm) ale... on nie jest mój. To znaczy widziałam go dzisiaj rano więc dałam mu jeść. Jak wróciłam ze szkoły też go widziałam. Nie ma obroży więc chyba jest bez pański ale taki malutki kotek który ma zaledwie kilka miesięcy sam na ulicy? -jak będziesz chciała to poszukam ogłoszeń o zaginięciu małego czarnego kota a na ten czas mogę go wziąć do siebie -Nie, nie, nie! Nie dam ci go. Jak coś to ja go zatrzymam bo jest taki słodziutki- powiedziałam odbierając małego kotka z rąk dużego kotka i usiadłam na ziemi bawiąc się z małym -Ej! A ja nie jestem słodziutki? -Nie tak jak on -Jest! Czyli jednak jestem słodki ale nie tak jak on... eeej-zrobił smutne oczka i usiadł obok mnie -Pozostało tylko sprawdzić te ogłoszenia i spytać się moich rodziców czy mogę go zostawić ale znając ich to się zgodzą.-nagle poczułam że coś przytula się do mojej ręki. -co ty wyprawiasz? -Próbuje być słodszy od niego -Po pierwsze ci nie wychodzi a po drugie to nie jest "on" tylko Flash (czyt: Flasz) -Flash? Co to za imię -A ty niby masz lepsze CZARNY KOCIE?- podkreśliłam słowa "czarny" i "kocie" -Wcale nie mam tak na imię. To tylko moja ksywka.-powiedział udając obrarzonego -dobra to teraz już idź bo musze się spytać rodziców czy Flash może zostać. -Dobra Pa! -Papa- powiedziałam a on zniknął za oknem. -Momooo!-krzyknęłam schodząc po schodach- bo znalazłam takiego kotka... (Po wyjaśnianiu dlaczego Marinette chce zostawić kotka i skąd on się wziął itd) -To... może zostać? -No... nie wiem czy...-zaczęła mama ale tata jej przerwał -Oczywiście że tak! Przecież jest taki słodki -Ech... no dobrze-powiedziała mama której rękę właśnie lizał Flash -Dziękuję! Dziękuję! Dziękuję!-krzyknęłam. Podoba się imię? Chociaż nie jestem dobra w wymyślaniu imion to to mi się podoba^^ Rozdział 12 "zaproszenie" ➡Ja tak ogromnie przepraszam za to że moje opowiadania są takie nudne i nic się w nich nie dzieje. Ale postaram się to zmienić. I przepraszam też, że tak późno ale miałam dziś dużo na głowie. Ale jest! Dałam rade XD⬅ Rano obudziło mnie lizanie w policzek i cieniutki głosik Tikki. -Marinette! Wstawaj! -Słuchaj Cyprian! Jak ci zaraz pszywale, to się nie pozbierasz!- Krzyczałam przez sen. -Hahaha!- Zaśmiała się Tikki - Czy ty porównujesz mnie do Cypriana?- Spytało małe stworzonko z udawanym oburzeniem. -Co? Nie... nie porównuje cie do Cypriana. To tylko przez seeen- powiedziałam zaspanym głosem ziewając przy tym. -No! Skoro się już obudziłaś to chodź! -Ale po co? Przecież disiaj jest sobota... -Ale Marinette! MUSISZ to zobaczyć!- krzyknęła Tikki podlatując do komputera. -Ech... no dobra, dobra już idę...-powiedziałam czołgając się z łóżka. ( taka glizda XD) -Popatrz!- kwami pokazało mi łapką ekran komputera na którym widniał obraz naszej strony szkolnej. Pierwsze co zobaczyłam, to wiadomość do uczniów pisana piękną czcionką. Zaczęłam czytać Drogi uczniu/uczennico Zapraszam Cię na nasz bal jesienny w ten czwartek o godzinie 16:45. Jest to bal na który trzeba przyjść z parą. Oczywiście dziewczęta obowiązują sukienki a chłopców garnitury. Zapraszamy! -O! To cudownie! Będzie wspaniale! Tylko z kim pujde? Czy się nie spóźnie? Czy będzie tam Chloé? -Czy masz się w co ubrać?- przerwała mi Tikki -Czy mam się... czy mam się... mam czy się... się czy mam... o rany Tikki! Nie mam się w co ubrać!-krzyknęłam zaniepokojona -No to coś uszyj?-powiedziała z ironią w głosie moja mała czerwona przyjaciółka -Świetny pomysł Tikki! Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła?-powiedziałam wstając z krzesła na którym przed chwileczką jeszcze siedziałam i chwyciłam za notes i ołówek -No właśnie nie wiem... Finisz! Następny rozdział będzie w poniedziałek bo ten był za krótki XD! Rozdział 13 "zawał" ➡Jednak piszę dopiero dzisiaj bo (przyznaje się bez bicia) zapomniałam XD. Rozdział 13... czyżby pechowy? Nie sądzę⬅ (Marinette) Szycie zajęło mi caluśieńki dzień. To znaczy prawie cały bo jest dopiero 17:46 ale jestem zbyt zmęczona żeby dalej pracować nad sukienką. Jestem taka wyczerpana. Zostało mi dość mało do skończenia kreacji. Zabiorę się za to jutro... (Rano) Obudziłam się dość wypoczęta. Ale nie wiedziałam czemu tak mi wygodnie? Przecież zasnęłam na klęczkach opierając głowę o manekin. Dlaczego teraz jestem na moim wygodnym łóżku? To dziwne... -Tikki. Dlaczego jestem tutaj a nie tam?- powiedziałam wskazując palcem na miejsce gdzie zasnęlam.-Gdy zasnęłaś Czarny Kot tu przyszedł nie wiedząc, że już spisz. Jak cię zobaczył powiedział, że na pewno nie będzie ci wygodnie spać na ziemi wiec przeniósł cię na łóżko- Wytłumaczyło mi kwami. -No. To wszystko wyjaśnia. -Więc teraz jak już dowiedziałaś się jakim magicznym sposobem znalazłaś się na łóżku możesz dokończyć szycie sukienki nie? -Tak masz rację Tikki.- powiedziałam po czym zabrałam się za szycie. -Zauważyłaś że władca ciem od dawna nie atakował?-spytała mnie Tikki kiedy doszywałam właśnie czarną wstązeczke. -Tak. Trochę się tym martwię. Myślisz że może szykować coś większego? -Może tak. Ale może zrobił sobie wakacje. Kto wie?-Powiedziała Tikki lekko się uśmiechając -Hej Marinette. -Aaa!- krzyknęłam i odskoczyłam od manekinu odwracając się przy tym w stronę balkonu.-O mój Boże... czarny kocie nie strasz mnie tak więcej. Zawał. Po prostu zawał.-powiedziałam chwytając się za głowę. -Przepraszam My Lady ale musiałem cie odwiedzić dziś wcześniej bo wczoraj nie dane nam było porozmawiać. -Tak wiem. Przepraszam kocie ale przez cały dzień szyłam... i tak jakoś po prostu zasne... -Nie masz za co przepraszać księżniczko- powiedział przerywając mi wypowiedź-Wyglądalaś bardzo słodko gdy spałaś- powiedział i uśmiechnął się flirciarsko. Ja za to zarumieniłam się ale odwróciłam głowę w stronę manekinu by mój rumieniec nie został zauważony przez kota. A propo kota. Gdzie Flash? -Tikki! Widziałaś Flasha?-zapytałam zwracając się do biedronkopodobnej istotki. -Nie... dzisiaj go nie...- w tej właśnie chwili dało się słychać ciche miałczenie z pod mojego biurka -O! Flash! Tu jesteś.-Powiedziałam podchodząc do kotka. -Widzę że idziesz na imprezę?- powiedział Czarny Kot podchodząc do manekina z sukienką -Hę? A to. Tak idę. A co? -A nic. Tak tylko pytam. A gdzie jest? -W naszej szkole. Trzeba przyjść z parą. -A masz z kim iść? -Jeszcze nie. A tak wogule to co cie to tak interesuje co?-Zapytałam odrywając wzrok od małego zwierzaczka leżącego mi na nogach. -Nic. Tak po prostu. Wybacz My Lady ale musze już wracać.- oznajmił zmierzając w kierunku balkonu. -Dobrze. To do zobaczenia.- Powiedziałam odprowadzając gowzrokiem. Tralalala kunic rozdziału!^^ nie mam pomysłu co więcej napisać. Kończą mi się pożegnania i przywitania! Rozdział 14 "O kurczaczki..." ➡Dawno Dawno temu... nie było rozdziału nie? No to tera jest!⬅ (Adrien) -Plagg! Plagg! Gdzie ty jesteś?-krzyczał rozglądając się po swoim pokoju -Co mówiłeś?-usłyszałem głos zza laptopa -Wołałem cie... Plagg, musze zaprosić Marinette na Bal! Mam nadzieje ze nikt nie zrobił tego przede mną. -Myślę że jak by nawet ktoś ją już zaprosił to gdyby miała wybór poszła by z tobą.-powiedział a raczej wymamrotał Plagg. -Co mówiłeś? -A nic nic. Nie ważne.-stwierdził po czym dokończył porcję sera. Cztery dni puźniej (Marinette) Dziś już czwartek czyli dzień balu a ja nadal nie mam z kim iść. To znaczy Cyprian i Nataniel chcieli mnie zaprosić a raczej tak mi się zdaje bo od razu gdy ich widziałam dochodziłam w inną stronę bo gdyby mnie zaprosili, znając mnie pewnie bym się zgodziła (Bo jak wiemy Marinette nie umie odmawiać) wiec ich unikałam. Przyszłam do szkoły wcześniej, gdyż umówiłam się z Alyą. (Tak jak połowa osób na tym świecie też nie wiem jak się to odmienia XD) -Siemka Marinette. -Cześć Alya. Co tam? -Zgadnij z kim idę na baaaal-powiedziała bardzo podekscytowana. -Hmmm... zastanówmy się. Może z... Nino?- powiedziałam sarkastycznie -takk! A ty masz już z kim iść?-Zapytała mulatka. -Nie, nie mam. -Super by było jakbyś ty poszła z Adrienem! -Taaak. Ale myślę że zaprosi kogoś innego. Po co miałby zapraszać kogoś takiego jak ja? -Cześć Marinette, Hejka Alya-usłyszałam męski głos zza moich pleców (hjehjehje).-Mari... możemy pogadać? W cztery oczy? -Tak!!! Jasne że możecie!!! Ja sobie pójdę i nie będę wam przeszkadzać!- powiedziała Alya i odeszła prawie w podskokach -Emm... wiec o czym chciałeś pogadać?- spytałam z nadzieją że to mnie model zaprosi na bal. Zresztą co ja się oszukuje! Ja? Taka przeciętna dziewczyna. I on. Taki sławny model... -Chciałbym się zapytać... czy nie poszła byś ze mną na bal?-zapytał i podrapal się po karku. -Ja? Ja-ja... t-t-t... tak!!! Chęt-t-t-tnie-Powiedzialam rumieniąc się. -Super. To przyjdę dziś po ciebie pod twój dom okej? -E... tak. Okej-Powiedziałam troszeczkę zakłopotana. OMG! Idę z Adrienem Agrestem na bal!!! OMG! Lecę powiedzieć Al... AAA! -AAA!- prawie miałam się już potknąc gdy nagle... -Mam cię- poczułam uścisk na mojej tali. Popatrzyłam na twarz chłopaka. "O kurczaczki..." powiedziałam do siebie w myślach. Taaak wiem. Jestem mega przewidywalna ale jakoś już tak mam. Mam nadzieje ze się rozdział podoba ^^ i wiem że mówię to przy każdym rozdziale XD i wiem również że w tamtym tygodniu nie było rozdziału bo nie było mnie w domu i nie miałam internetu ;-; Rozdział 15 "rozchwytywana" ➡Hej, hej, kup se klej Elo, Elo kup se... se... kota XD myślę, że to ten rozdział na który wszyscy czekali! Bedzie (spojler) spinka pomiędzy Adrienkiem a Cyprianem *///*⬅ OMG! Idę z Adrienem Agrestem na bal!!! OMG! Lecę powiedzieć Al... AAA! (Dosłownie lecę xd) -AAA!-miałam już prawie upaść na ziemie gdy nagle... -Mam cię- poczułam uścisk na mojej tali. Popatrzyłam na twarz chłopaka. "O kurczaki..." -Nie wiedziałem że aż tak na mnie lecisz-Powiedział Cyprian z flirciarskim uśmiechem. -Po pierwsze nie lecę na ciebie bo jak byś nie zauwarzył to ty mnie złapałeś. Po drugie możesz mnie puścić?- powiedziałam wyrywając się z jego uścisku. -Hehe. A tak przy okazji. Czy chciałbyś pujść ze mną na bal? -Nie, nie chciała by pujść gdyż już ma z kim iść.-nagle poczułam że ktoś mnie obejmuje (w sensie ręką.) To był Adrien. Natychmiast się zarumieniłam. -Heh zabawne. Ale ja liczyłem na odpowiedź Marinette.-Powiedział Cyprian łapiąc mnie za rękę i przyciągając do siebie. -Ja myślę że Marinette powiedziałaby to samo co ja- wtedy zaś Adrien chwycił mnie za drugą rękę. Szczerze? Czułam się dziwnie. ( no co ty nie powiesz?) -A ja myślę, że... -Przestańcie!- Przerwała mu Alya, złapała mnie za ramię i wyciągnęła z obięć obu chłopców. -nie sądzicie że Mari może czuć się teraz nieswojo? Ona nie jest zabawką przypominam! A jak chcecie się pokłucić to nie tutaj!- powiedziała oburzona Alya i zabrała mnie z daleka od nich pozostawiając zdziwionych panów ze sobą. (Adrien) -Ona nie jest twoja wiesz? Jeszcze zobaczysz. Zdobędę Marinette. (hehe. Możesz sobie pomarzyć)-Powiedział Cyprian odchodząc zdenerwowany. Słucham? Co ma znaczyć że ją zdobędzie? Puźniej się nad tym zastanowię. Mam tylko nadzieje że Mari nie jest zbyt wkużona. Musze ją przeprosić. Ale to dopiero gdy po nią przyjdę przed balem. Właśnie! Bal! Muszę się przygotować! Na szczęście mój szofer już czeka przed szkołą. srutututu rozdział skończony Obiad zjedzony Cyprian wkużony Hehe taki wierszyk na śniadanie i kolacje. Łapiecie o co chodzi nie? Chcecie więcej tego typu wierszyków? Piszcie w komach^^ Rozdział 16 "Z przyjemnością" ➡Hej, hej, heloł! Walić mój grafik! Mam wene-pisze kolejny rozdiał XD Juololo kochanie. #Pozdrodlakumatych XD⬅ (Adrien) *po przygotowaniach do balu* Czekałem na Mari pod piekarnią jej rodziców. Miałem zamiar ją przeprosić za wcześniej. Kupiłem dla niej czerwoną róże bo wiedziałem że będzie mieć w tym samym kolorze sukienkę, gdyż jako czarny kot byłem u niej wiele razy. Miałem już zamiar wejść do piekarni gdy... (Marinette((w tym samym czasie))) -Tikki wyglądam cudownie!- powiedziałam patrząc na dziewczynę w lustrze o pięknej czerwonej jak krew (na początku napisałam "kref" ale korekta mi zmieniła XDDD) sukni minimalnie za kolana z czarną koronką. Do tego czarny naszyjnik i czerwono czarne balerinki. Włosy spięte w nieogarniętego a za razem uroczego koczka. Pomyślałam, że sprawdzę godzinę by się nie spuźnić... -O mój Boże! Tikki spuźnie się! Adrien na pewno już na mnie czeka! -Czekaj! Weź jeszcze to.- powiedziało kwami podając mi czerwoną torebkę z czarną kokardką. -Dobra a teraz biegiem! Przy okazji prawie się potknęłam o Flasha i prawie zabiłam siebie i jego. Gdy właśnie miałam wyjść, a raczej wybiec z piekarni znów się potknęłam (jak to Mari) i wpadłam komuś w ramiona. Tym kimś okazał się (Cyprian? Nino? Nataniel? Nie! To Adrien! Kto by się spodziewał? Na pewno nie ja) Być Adrien. -Ehehe przepraszam- powiedziałam i nerwowo się zaśmiałam. -To ja przepraszam. I jeszcze przepraszam za wcześniej. Czyli za tą kłótnie z Cyprianem. Zachowałem się jak idiota. Przepraszam.-Tłumaczył mi się Adrien jakby popełnił nie wiadomo jakie przestępstwo. -Nic się nie stało. Już dawno o tym zapomniałam- tak naprawdę to prawie spóźniłam sie przez to, że ciągle myślałam o niezręcznej sytuacji przed szkołą -No to co... idziemy?-powiedział podając mi rękę -Z przyjemnością- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem i wsiadłam do auta w którym drzwi wcześniej otworzył mi Adrien. No! Wiec macie dzisiaj aż DWA rozdziały XD Rozdział 17 “Sok i szok” ➡Lubicie te powitania nie^^? Bo za każdym razem jest inne^^. Ale dzisiaj cierpię na "brak weny w przywitaniach" więc będzie tylko: Cześć :) Hłehłehłe jestę złaaaaa!XD⬅ Jechaliśmy w ciszy. To znaczy prawie bo co chwila było słychać krople deszczu spadające zgrabnie na szyby samochodu. Pogoda nie była za ładna. -śliczne wyglądasz-Powiediał z pięknym uśmiechem Adrien. -O... d-dziękuje-Zarumieniłam się i popatrzyłam zpowrotem w okno i zorientowałam się, że już jesteśmy na miejscu. Adrien wysiadł pierwszy, wyciągnął z szufladki parasol, (w limuzynie Agresrów jest WSZYSTKO) otworzył mi drzwi i podał mi rękę. -Mogę?-Zapytał z spokojnym ale i radosnym wyrazem twarzy. -Oczywiście- Uśmiechnęłam się, chwyciłam go za rękę i wysiadłam z pojazdu. Z naszej szkoły wydobywała się donośna muzyka. Weszliśmy po schodach. Przy wejściu zobaczyłam Alye ubraną w złoto żółtą sukienkę. -Mari! Adrien! Jesteście!- Alya podbiegła do nas z parasolką nad głową i bananem na twarzy. -Cześć Alya! Wyglądasz ślicznie!- miała na sobie pomarańczową sukienkę, żułte buty, dodatki i opaskę którą dostała od Nino na urodziny -Oj! Mari ty też przepięknie! No, no, no Arien. Ale ci się trafiło- uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. Obydwoje się zarumieniliśmy. -A gdzie jest Nino?- Zapytał blondyn zmieniając temat za co byłam mu bardzo wdzięczna. -Chleje. Sok. I łazi do kibla.- Odpowiedziała Alya patrząc za siebie. -Może wejdziemy do środka a nie będziemy stać w deszczu- Powiedziała Moja przyjaciółka. Zrobiliśmy jak powiedziała. Gdy podeszliśmy bliżej Nina który miał w ręce dwa kubeczki pełne soku Adrien się odezwał. -Stary. Bo wypijesz wszystkim sok. -Nie obchodzi nie to! Ty nawet nie wiesz jak to smakuje!!! To jest najlepsza żecz jaką piłem! Więc nie oceniaj puki nie spróbujesz! -Najlepsza rzecz jaką piłeś?! Myślałam że ten tytuł ma moja lemoniada! “najlepsza rzecz jaką pił Nino”. Razem ja tak nazwaliśmy!-Powiedziała Alya z udawanym oburzeniem. -Po pierwsze to było tydzień temu a od dziś ma ta nazwę ten sok, a po drugie, ja to mówiłem z sarkazmem. Ta lemoniada miała w sobie piasek i kawałki chleba! -Nie jestem dobra w robieniu lemoniady OKEJ?- broniła się Alya. (Mam ochotę tu poddawać trochę komentarzy od siebie ale to nie ma sensu bo i tak jest to mega głupie i śmieszne XD) -A teraz przepraszam na chwilkę bo idę załatwić coś w męskiej toalecie- powiedział i zniknął za drzwiami toalety. -No to co? Idziemy tańczyć?-Zapytała nas Alya -Dobra! Rozwalimy tą scenę.-Powiedziałam z chytrym uśmieszkiem, złapałam Adrien za rękę i zaciągnęłam na parkiet. (Alya) Mari i Adrien świetnie się dogadują i pasują do siebie jak ulał. Są na prawdę uroczy! Gdy tak z nimi tańczyłam, musiałam po chwili się napić. Jacy oni są wytrzymali! Że jeszcze się nie zmęczyli? Chciałam spróbować “najlepszej rzeczy jaką pił Nino” wiec wzięłam do ręki plastikowy kubeczek i nalałam do niego napój. -Fuj! Jakie to obrzydliwe! Jak Możesz to pić Nino?- powiedziałam do siebie. -Ech… chyba się przejdę do łazienki- czy to normalne że gadam do siebie? (W stu procentach! Też tak robię! Kto jeszcze oprócz mnie i Aliy?) Zrobiłam tak jak powiedziałam. Gdy wyszłam już z toalety, usłyszałam jakąś rozmowę. Z racji, że jestem ciekawska musiałam zobaczyć o co chodzi. Kiedy byłam już w wystarczającej odległości by coś słyszeć, rozpoznałam głos Nino i … jakiejś dziewczyny. Chciałam cokolwiek zobaczyć więc podeszłam jeszcze bliżej. Wychyliłam się zza rogu i zobaczyłam Nino całującego się z nieznaną mi dziewczyną!!! Nieeeeee! Nino jak możesz? Jak ja mogę? XD. Spokojnie. Z czasem się wszystko wyjaśni. Albo nie... ;* XD Rozdział 18 “Zgadzam się.” ➡Pewnie się zastanawiacie co z Cypriankiem? Spokojnie, pojawi się ;) A tera suchar który wymyśliłam w tym właśnie momencie: “Czym żywi się Czarny Kot? Sucharami XD” Takie to nie śmieszne...⬅ Bez namysłu uciekłam z tamtego miejsca płacząc jak dziecko. Nino mnie zauważył i zaczął za mną krzyczeć. Nie słyszałam, bo nie chciałam słyszeć. Kochałam go. Ja naprawdę go kochałam! A on zachował się w stosunku do mnie jak jakaś świnia! I pewnie ten sok to była wymówka żeby się zobaczyć z tą dziewczyną za moimi plecami! Zdradził mnie. Złamał mi serce. Jest dużo określeń. I wiele emocji które czułam. Ból. Złość. Smutek. Rozpacz. Żal. Strach? Obrzydzenie. To była mieszanka wszystkiego oprócz szczęścia. Pobiegłam w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Marinette również mnie zauważyła i zaczęła za mną wołać. Chce ją przytulic. Chce żeby mnie pocieszyła. Chce się jej wyżalić. Ale równocześnie chce zostać sama. Wypłakać się samej sobie. -Alya zaczekaj!- krzyczeli za mną. Nie miałam zamiaru się zatrzymywać. Nie miałam pojęcia co robić? Gdzie pujść? W końcu ich zgubiłam. Usiadłam na pierwszej lepszej ławce. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Nagle usłyszałam głos, który kiedyś już słyszałam, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć gdzie i w jakich okolicznościach. (Damdamdaaaaaam!) -Alyo. Miło mi że znów się spotykamy- rozglądnęłam się, lecz nikogo nie ujrzałam. -To ja. Władca Ciem. I mam dla ciebie kolejne zadanie i jestem pewien, że tym razem mnie nie zawiedziesz. Dostaniesz moc, która pomoże ci zemścić się na wszystkich, którzy cię skrzywdzili. Będziesz się nazywać Sokowirówka. (XDDDD Innego komentarza nie da się tu dać) Chyba wiesz co chce w zamian prawda?-chciałam się nie zgodzić ale nie potrafiłam. Jakiś głos mówił mi w głowie “zrób to!” ale słyszałam również “nie rób tego” lecz to pierwsze było głośniejsze. -Zgadzam się.-mały czarny motylek rozpłynął się w mojej opaskce. Troszkę krótki rodził ale chciałam zrobić coś w stylu “C.D.N” xd Dam! Dam! Daaaaam (Ja już naprawdę nie mam pomysłu na te zakończenia XD) Rozdział 19 “Czy to możliwe?” ➡Czesio! Wiec… tak na wstępie powiem, że nie miałam pomysłu jaką dać moc Aliy, (no po ostatnim rozdziale można wywnioskować że będzie zainfekowana przez Akume) wiec dałam jej pierwszą lepszą moc która mi przyszła do głowy xd zapraszam!⬅ (Marinette) -Alya! Zaczekaj!-Wołałam za przyjaciółką. Co jej się stało? Przedawkowała sok czy co? Przecież ona płacze! -Alya! Alya!-Nie mogłam jej dogonić. Wołałam ją razem z Nino i Adrienem. Jedynym plusem było to że nie padało. -Nino! Co jej się stało? -Teraz nie ma czasu! Później wam wytłumaczę. Alya jest w niebezpieczeństwie! Może ją dorwać Akuma!-Przystanęliśmy. -Akuma? Drugi raz? To chyba nie możliwe… -Nie możliwe to jest bieganie w tej kiecce i nie wiem jak Alya to robi ale powinna dostać piątkę z w-f. Co ja gadam nawet szóstkę! - powiedziałam i machnęłam do chłopców ręką na znak żeby szli za mną. Szukaliśmy Aliy przez kilka minut. Rozdzieliliśmy się. Nagle zobaczyłam Alye siedzącą na ławce w parku szybko zorientowałam się ze się spóźniłam. Alya “rozmawiała” z Władcą Ciem. -Nie! Alya! Nie rób tego! Nie rób tego! Nie słuchaj go!- Zaczęłam krzyczeć i biec w jej stronę ale znów się spóźniłam ( tak jak zazwyczaj na lekcje ). Alya się przemieniła. Miała na sobie pomarańczowy kombinezon, żółte dodatki i włosy jakby… spływające? -O, nie. O, nie. O, nie! Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić?- ach! Muszę się przemienić! Tylko gdzie? O już wiem! Podbiegłam do pierwszego lepszego kontenera na śmieci, schowałam się za nim i przemieniłam. Gdy wyszłam zza śmietnika, zobaczyłam czarnego kota walczącego z Alyą -Ej! Pomarańczko! Ktoś ci chlapnął cytryną w oko?-Odezwał się Kot unikając balony z sokiem. -Nazywam się sokowirówka! I zamierzam się zemścić na tych, którzy mnie skrzywdzili! -Pfffff! Hahahaha! Ja-ja-jak się naz-zywasz?- kot nie mógł przestać się śmiać -Fakt to śmieszne imię ale najważniejsza jest teraz misja kocie!-Powiedziałam i chwyciłam go za ramię -Ooo jaj słodko! Ale skoro mi się życie miłosne nie ułożyło to wam też nie!- Powiedziała i rzuciła w nas balonem. Na szczęście Ne trafiła. -A co te balony niby mogą zrobić?- zapytał kot zakładając ręce na piersi. -chesz wiedzieć? To patrz- rzuciła w przechodnia który nagle zamienił się w lodową rzeźbę. tyle że pomarańczową. -Tik tak, Tik tak. Za raz się roztopi!-Powiedziała sokowirówka podśpiewując. -My tu sobie gadu gadu a robota czeka!-Powiedziałam i zarzuciłam jojo na nogę Aliy. -Tak łatwo ci się nie uda biedronko! -wyrwała się i uciekła w stronę szkoły -Masz strasznie słabe teksty- powiedział kot -A ty równie słaby wzrok. Nie widzisz że przed chwilą prawie ja mieliśmy? Musiałeś tylko wziąć jej opaskę! (Biedra dzisiaj z tymi sucharami szaleje XD) -A z kąd wiesz ze tam kryje się Akuma? -Z tąd że jestem jej najlepszą przyjaciółką i wiem że dostała tą opaskę od chłopaka który prawdopodobnie ją zranił przez co jest pod władzą Akumy-Wyrecytowałam -Jesteś niesamowita-Kot patrzył na mnie z podziwem. Zarumienilam się -Hej! Sokowirówka nam uciekła! I jak się zaczniesz śmiać udusze Cię, zakopie, odkopie, powiesze, zakopie, odkopie, jeszcze raz udusze i wrzucę do rzeki (tak mówi do nas nasza pani od Polaka xd) to ostatnie najlepsze nie? XD Sokowirówka. Gorszej nazwy i mocy nie dało się wymyślić XD Rozdział 20 “Mogę z tobą porozmawiać?” ➡Siema Siema! Dłuuugo mnie nie było nie? Przepraszam za to ale… straciłam wene i… zapomniałam o tym, że mam dodawać rozdziały… i dopiero niedawno zobaczyłam, że ktoś skomentował moje opowiadanie z pytaniem czy będę pisać dalej… i po części dzięki temu zdołałam napisać nowy rozdział XD. Więc jeszcze raz przepraszam i oczywiście zapraszam =^.^= ⬅ Goniliśmy Sokowirówkę przez jakiś czas. Wreszcie udało nam się ją zatrzymać gdyż się zmęczyła. Alya nigdy nie była dobra w bieganiu na długie dystanse i nawet Akuma tego nie zmieni. -Poddajcie się bo inaczej będą z was dwa lodowe posągi!- Krzyknęła i rzuciła w nas balonem. Kot mnie odepchnął by balon mnie nie uderzył. Na szczęście jego też nie trafił. -Ech… powalczyła bym jeszcze ale muszę coś załatwić- powiedziała i… teleportowała się? -Ona się umie teleportować? -Najwyraźniej. Chodź! Chyba wiem gdzie może być! -Gdy byliśmy już pod szkołą, usłyszeliśmy rozmowę… A bardziej kłótnie. -Alya! Ocknij się! To ja! Nino! -nie jestem Alya. Jestem Sokowirówka. I mam zamiar ukarać cię za to co mi zrobiłeś-Krzyknęła i rzuciła w Nina balonem po czym zamienił się w pomarańczowo-lodowy posąg. (To brzmi tak komicznie że się chyba posikam XDDD) Wkroczyliśmy do akcji. -Ajajaj. Spożywczy to w tamtą stronę.- zażartował kot i uderzył kijem Alye. -Ajajaj. A zoologiczny w tamtą- rzuciła balonem. Na nasze nieszczęście udało jej się trafić. -Kocie nie!!!- krzyknęłam i pobiegłam do lodowego posągu. -Tego już za wiele- powiedziałam takim tonem, że aż przestraszyłam się sama siebie -Co?-Zdziwiła się Sokowirówka -Zamieniłaś w posąg Nino. Zamieniłaś Czarnego Kota. Zamieniłaś wiele niewinnych ludzi! Ale mnie nie uda ci się dorwać! A wiesz dlaczego? Dlatego że w głębi ciebie jest nadal uwięziona Alya! Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka! Która nigdy by nikogo nie skrzywdziła! I choć jest w tej chwili bezsilna, to próbuje walczyć! Choć nie wie że to ja jestem Marinette wie że nie powinna mnie krzywdzić!-Krzyknęłam i łzy zaczęły mi spływać po policzkach. Nagle Sokowirówka zaczęła świecić się na fioletowo-czarno po czym moim oczom ukazała się moja przyjaciółka Alya. Również płakała. Patrzyła na mnie i nie do końca wiedziała co się stało. Z jej opaski wydostał się biały motylek który wyleciał przez okno. Czarny Kot, Nino i inni ludzie zamienieni w lód powrócili do swoich normalnych postaci. -Co? Dlaczego ja-ja? Biedronka? Gdzie… Ni… Nino! Co ja Ci zrobiłam! Przepraszam! Ja nie chciałam!-Podbiegła do chłopaka i przytuliła się do niego -Jak ty to zrobiłaś?-Zapytał Kot z ogromnym zdziwieniem i zachwytem -Ale co? Aaa to… nie mam pojęcia to tak jakoś samo… wyszło… pierwszy raz oczyściliśmy akume innym sposobem niż niezwykła biedronka... i do tego Alya chyba wszystko pamięta… wszystko? Kocie! Słyszałeś co mówiłam? -Nie. Tylko widziałem. Nie mogłem się poruszać. -Okey czyli Nino nic nie wie. -O czym? -Nie ważne. W każdym razie obawiam się że Alya wie kim jestem bez maski. -Jak to? -No bo to było tak…- i tutaj zaczęłam opowiadać o tym co się stało. Alya w tym czasie rozmawiała z Nino. -Aaaa… no to lekki problem mamy…-Powiedział kot. -Ale ja nie jestem pewna czy pamięta… wszystko.-Alya wstała popatrzyła na mnie i na kota. Podeszła do nas i chwyciła mnie za rękę -Mogę z tobą porozmawiać? -T-Tak. Czarny Kocie, zajmij się Nino -Tak jest My Lady Nigdy nie wiem jak mam pisać. Czy “My Lady” czy “Moja Pani”. Możecie głosować w komach XD Rozdział 21 “już wiesz…” Poszłam za Alyą, która zaprowadziła mnie w ustronne miejsce. -Więc… pamiętasz co się działo gdy byłaś pod władzą Akumy? -Tak… Możesz się odmienić Mari-zrobiłam jak powiedziała -Przepraszam że ci wcześniej nie powiedziałam! Nie mogłam! Miraculum to moja tajemnica i nikt nie powinien wiedzieć kim jestem… nikt nie powinien wiedzieć… nikt nie…….. O nie!!! Przepraszam Cię Alya ale musimy dokończyć tą rozmowę później! -Ale co się stało?- spytała zdziwiona Mulatka. -Stało się to że skoro ty znasz moją tożsamość to Władca Ciem też! Przecież on się z tobą porozumiewał tak? -Spokojnie Mari-Alya zaczęła się śmiać -Co cie tak bawi? To poważna sprawa!!! -Ale gdy zaczęłaś mówić swoją “przemowe” to tak jakby straciłam kontakt z Władcą Ciem. Przestał mnie kontrolować. Przecież Akuma była już w tedy oczyszczona-wytłumaczyła mi Alya -Czyli… sądzisz że WC nie wie kim jestem? -Myślę że nie wie- Uśmiechnęła się -Jak na to że przed chwilą byłaś pod władaniem Akumy to jesteś dość… radosna -Tak… bo wiem kim jest biedronka, bo jest nią moja BFF, bo jestem pierwszą osobą z tak zabawnym imieniem jak ”Sokowirówka”, bo jako pierwsza moja Akuma była oczyszczona inaczej niż za pomocą “pora wypędzić złe moce”, bo Nino wszystko mi wytłumaczył apropo zdrady -Zdrady? Jakiej zdrady? -*opowiadanie akcji z pocałunkiem* A wyjaśniło się to tak, że to nie Nino całował tą dziewczynę tylko ta dziewczyna jego. Zakochała się w nim i myślała ze jak go pocałuje to będą razem. Idiotka… -Wow. Ile się stało na tym balu. No właśnie! Bal! Co z nim? -Hahaha! No przecież musieli odwołać! Coś dzisiaj wolniej ci główka pracuje Mariś…-Zaśmiała się Alya -Ha ha. Bardzo śmieszne… no! Więc teraz już wiesz… -Tak… Mam pomysł! Żeby się trochę pozbierać na duchu może będę dziś u ciebie nocować i poprzypomnimy sobie śmieszne sytuacje kiedy chciałaś ukryć swoją tożsamość!-wykrzyczała Alya -To bardzo dobry pomysł! Ale będzie ubaw! -Nom. To teraz wróćmy do Adriena i Nina -Ale Adriena nie ma z Nino. Jest z nim tylko Czarny Kot -No racja… to gdzie jest Adrien? Poszłyśmy do Chłopców by razem z nimi poszukać Adriena. Oczywiście musiałam zamienić się w biedronkę bo to, że Alya wie o mojej tożsamości nie znaczy że Nino tez musi ją znać. -Wiecie gdzie jest Adrien?-Zapytałam -Nie… nie widziałem go od czasu poszukiwań Aliy.-Odpowiedział Nino. -Emm… może się rozdzielmy! Ja pójdę tam a wy tam- powiedział Kot -No dobra to chodźmy (Czarny Kot/Adrien) Ufff… udało się. Teraz w spokoju mogę się przemienić. (Po przemianie) Teraz muszę ich zawołać -hej! Alya! Mari! Nino! Tu jestem! -O jesteś Adrien! Czarny kot cię znalazł?-zapytała Mari -E… tak! I powiedział że… że musi już iść i żebym do was poszedł. -Ale gdzie ty przez ten czas byłeś stary! -no… Alya mnie zamieniła w to pomarańczowe coś-(nieźle grasz Adrien XD) -Nie przypominam sobie żebym w ciebie celowała- zdziwiła się Alya -Bo ten promień się tak jakby odbił od czegoś i trafił mnie… czy coś…- musiałem coś szybko wymyślić… może mi uwierzą? -Tak… przypominam sobie coś takiego! -Serio?-Nino -Serio?-Mari -Serio???!-(Adrien) ja -tak… nie trafiłam w Maaa… Biedronke i pewnie w tedy przez przypadek zamroziłam ciebie-zamyśliła się Alya. -Hej! Przecież jest już po 22! Trzeba się zbierać do domów.-powiedział Nino patrząc na zegarek. -To pa wszystkim! Tata się wkurzy jak wrócę późno- powiedziałem i poszedłem do domu. Teraz Alya jest wtajemniczona xd Wow… ale to zleciało! Już 21 rozdział a ja pamiętam jak pisałam 3 rozdział i się cieszyłam jak miałam 4 komentarze w tym dwa moje XD ach… to były czasy… i przepraszam że tak długo czekaliście na rozdział ale miałam problemy z internetem wiec... no XD A! I szczęśliwego dnia kobiet moje kochane lamorożce <333 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania